Torn Between Two Brothers
by Nevermore8
Summary: What if when Odin went in to the temple in Jotunheim he found not one, but two infants. This is the story of Amearia, sister of Loki as Thor is banished. Soon she is tricked into fighting her own brother. Amearia is my OC. T for my paronoia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I am Nevermore here to deliver a new story. This is just the prologue done trailer style. The lines at the beginning are from Thor, just with adjustments to fit the story.**

My name is Amearia pronounced Ahm-ear-e-ah. I am identical to my brother with black hair, blue eyes, straight teeth, sharp features, and a silver tounge. Who is my brother you ask? Loki god of mischief and lies… I am so proud. In one day my life changed when my brother spoke with my father.

**Loki: Am I cursed? **

**Odin: No. **

**Loki: What am I? **

**Odin: You are my son. **

**Loki turns to see his 'father', his skin now blue with red eyes instead of their regular blue-gray. **

**Loki: What more than that? The Casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it? Is Amearia my sister… is Thor?**

**Odin: No, Thor is not, but Amearia is. In the aftermath of the battle I went into the temple and I found two infants. Small for the Giant's offspring, abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son and daughter.**

**Loki: Laufeyson? **

**Odin: Yes. **

**Loki: Why? You were knee-deep in Jotun blood. Why would you take me? Why would you take Amearia?**

**Odin: You were innocent children. **

**Loki: No. You took us for a purpose. What was it?... TELL ME! **

**Odin: I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day. Bring about an alliance, bring about permanent peace... through you both.**

**Loki: What? **

**Odin: But those plans no longer matter. **

**Loki: So we are no more than some stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me? Amearia is no more use to you?**

**Odin: Why do you twist my words? **

**Loki: You could have told us what we were from the beginning! Why didn't you? **

**Odin: You're my son... I wanted only to protect you from the truth... **

**Loki: What, because I... I... I am the monster parents tell their children about at night?**

**Odin: No, no... **

**Loki: You know, it all makes sense now, why you favored Thor all these years, because no matter how much you claim to love me, you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!**

**Odin falls to the ground overcome by all that has happened. **

**Loki: Guards! Guards, please help!**

My whole life I have wondered about who I was… My name you ask? Amearia Odinson or Laufeyson whichever you choose, adoptive daughter of Odin, adoptive sister of Thor, biological twin sister of Loki, daughter of Laufey, king of the Frost Giants. My brother Thor banished from his home, banished to Midgard for all eternity.

**Amearia runs into the room after Lady Sif and the Warriors Three are tending to their wounds after the battle in Jotunheim. Amearia looks around and starts to say something.**

"**Lady Sif, Warriors Three, Brother, have you seen Thor? I have not seen him since I went to study in my chambers."**

**Loki snorted at his twin and replied,"You mean sat in your chambers and drew?"**

**Her eyes widened and she looked around before snarling,"LOKI! Well, have you been practicing making yourself look like Sif and tricking people around Asgard today?" she said finishing with an innocent smile.**

"**Wait, YOU HAVE BEEN DOING WHAT!" Sif yelled angrily as Amearia and the Warriors Three laughed at Loki, while he glared at his twin.**

"**Amearia!" he snapped angrily.**

"**But dear brother, a secret for a secret… don't you want to be fair?" she said innocently.**

"**Amearia… Thor is gone. He almost caused a war with the Frost Giants. Odin banished him to… we don't know where." Loki finally said sadly after a small pause.**

"**N-NO! ALLFATHER WOULD NEVER DO THAT… I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Amearia yells before running out the door as fast as she can.**

**They look around when Sif runs after her calling out her name.**

Of course, I would soon learn who I was, where I came from.

**Loki is showing her the blue cube as it changes her skin she cries out and throws it to the ground.**

"**No, it cannot be! I… I am a daughter of Odin, not Laufey! How? Why? Oh Loki, how could he not tell us."**

"**AllFather is no longer king… sister you must fight with me. We can destroy Jotunheim, make Odin understand we are greater than **_**Thor."**_** Loki says spitting the name of his adoptive brother.**

"**Loki that is madness! Jotunheim is our homeland, we cannot destroy it. We have a truce!" Amearia yelled angrily.**

"**Sister, do you really believe that Jotunheim could be worthy of us… we are above them! FIGHT WITH ME!" her twin challenged.**

"**I. WILL. NOT. KILL. JOTUNHEIM! Brother, it goes against everything we have been taught. Think of our brother and why he was banished Loki! "She cried disbelief in her eyes.**

"**You will sister, for if you don't I will attack **_**Thor **_**and just almost kill him, and when he is almost dead I will take him to your chambers so when you come to rest you will see him and watch him take his last breath. His blood will be on your hands if you don't fight with me." He threatened.**

"**How dare you Loki… Thor is our brother!"**

"**You think I am lying, sister, but I am not. I will ask one more time. Will you join me or not. Choose wisely." **

"**I-I will, but do not kill our brother he has done nothing wrong." She said looking defeated.**

"**As you wish **_**dear princess."**_** He said smiling.**

Little did I know that my life would be changed?

**Amearia is walking towards Thor standing tall.**

"**Brother, it is time for your days to end."**

"**Whatever have I done to make you hate me so?" he asks sadly.**

"**You have no idea what has happened, Thor." She says sadly as well remembering Loki's words.**

May Heimdall watch over me, and protect my brother.

**A/N Amearia is my OC… so yeah Review please!**


	2. Beginning

**I am back my friends! Anyways thank you Rootbeerox and TheDevilsDaughter267 for favoring my story And Niiroya for reviewing. The beginning with Thor and Loki is a deleted scene that I saw while watching the Blu- Ray.**

Just to let you know putting son onto the end of the father's name to make

Nordic or Icelandic surnames is just for sons, for daughters its dotter.

_**Thanks. Sadly I know more about Greek and Egyptian mythology than Norse. I'll work on adding that.**_

**I don't own anything; no really this is my friend Friend's story. Also if this takes a while, I'm having a hard time writing this. She wrote this for is my best friend Lindsay, who has cancer. I didn't put it in the prologue but she has leukemia. She was going to create an account on her 18****th**** birthday, which is next Monday, but she might not make it. I promised her I would write it if she couldn't. Love you Lindsay!**

-Amearia-

I sigh as I start to dress myself in the traditional Asgardian coronation wear. It is a floor length green dress with a gold sash around my waist. I look at my reflection in the full length mirror and sigh. I have Black hair that goes a few inches past my shoulders, icy blue eyes, and sharp facial features. I am identical to my twin brother Loki, but with one thing no one really knows. While my brother always is known as the 'silver tounge 'I am known as 'The Golden Tonged Goddess'. I rarely ever use that skill, for lies are my brother's forte. I am the goddess of something else, siblings and sibling rivalry. A good thing looking at my brothers Thor and Loki, they have the largest sibling rivalry. I feel uneasy though, like something bad is going to happen. "Amearia, you are being silly, it is Thor's coronation. Everything will be fine, Nothing. Will. Go. Wrong." I chided myself shaking my head as I did so, starting my walk to where I would walk out with Loki and Thor.

"Ah, Amearia, you were running late." Loki said smiling.

"Yes brother, I just felt a little uneasy. But all is well, How are you Thor?" I asked still feeling worried.

"I am fine. Today is the day I will finally rule Asgard." He said proudly.

"Nervous, brother?" Loki asked.

"Ha, have you ever known me to be nervous?" Thor questioned.

"Well, there was the time in Nornheim." Loki countered.

"That was not nerves brother, that was the rage of battle. How else could I have fought my way through a hundred warriors and pulled us out alive?" Thor said.

"As I recall, I was the one who veiled us in smoke to ease our escape." Loki countered.

"Ah yes, some do battle others do tricks." Thor teased.

A servant came with a goblet of wine for the brother, laughing slightly at Thor's remark. Loki put his hand out and three snakes came out of the goblet, startling the servant into dropping the goblet. Loki laughed and Amearia hid her smile behind her hand, shoulders shaking with laughter.

"Loki! Now that was just a waste of good wine." Thor chided.

"It was just a bit of fun. Right my friend?" Loki said waving his hand, making the three snakes disappear. He chuckled a little as a guard brought Thor his helmet.

"Ooh, nice feathers." Loki laughed.

"You don't really want to start this again, do you, cow?" Thor remarked as his sister laughed a little at her brother's banter.

"I was being sincere!" Loki said.

"You are incapable of sincerity." Thor challenged.

"Am I?"

"Yes." The brothers argued.

"I have looked forward to this day as long as you have; you're my brother and my friend. Sometimes I'm envious, but never doubt that I love you." He said making his sister smile, knowing he was telling the truth.

Thor touched the back of his brother's helmet before saying," Thank you."

"Now give us a kiss." Loki said making his sister groan.

"Stop it!" Thor laughed.

"Loki! You broke the moment." Amearia laughed smiling brightly before looking down. "I must go, Mother wants me early." She said smiling at her brothers before walking away.

"It won't be long until AllFather will find her a betrothal." Loki said.

Thor laughed and replied," The day she agrees to be betrothed is the day Sif decides to quit being a warrior and helps with the embroidery."

"All of the times she has been with Sif have changed her, to mother's frustration." Loki said watching his sister.

"Really, how do I look?" Thor questioned nervously.

Loki paused before replying, "Like a king. It's time."

"You go ahead. I'll be along, go on" Thor said.

Loki walked out into the crowd, wishing he could be in his brother's place as king. As Thor came out she felt her brother's rivalry grow stronger. Not many people know but she and Loki have a bond that shows their true feelings. She stood behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a worried glance. He shrugged her hand off of his shoulder, worrying her even more.

"Loki, please be happy for Thor. He needs us for support." I whispered angrily.

"Why, he has the support from Asgard, why does he need us?" Loki asked angrily.

"He is our brother, we must support him. Please, try to smile. Thor needs us, and we need him. He would be happy if you were becoming king!" I whispered.

"But I am NOT!" he snarled back.

"J-Just do not let your envy take over Loki, it would not give you the throne. It would only bring pain to Asgard." I comforted.

Suddenly Odin looked up and whispered," The Frost Giants!" with that heard he banged his staff on the ground and relaxed. The frost giants were gone. After the ceremony my mother told me to go to my chambers and practice my embroidery.

-Hours Later-

-Amearia-

I have finally finished studying history and even drew a portrait of Thor just for fun.

"That's funny; I haven't seen Thor, Loki, or any of their friends all day. "I mused aloud before walking out of my chambers to find them. Finally I saw everyone but Thor in the healing chamber.

"Lady Sif, Warriors Three, Brother, have you seen Thor? I have not seen him since I went to study in my chambers." I asked when I entered.

Loki snorted at his twin and replied," You mean sat in your chambers and drew?"

My eyes widened and I looked around before snarling," LOKI! Well, have you been practicing making yourself look like Sif and tricking people around Asgard today?" I said finishing with an innocent smile.

"Wait, YOU HAVE BEEN DOING WHAT!" Sif yelled angrily as the Warriors Three and I laughed at Loki, while he glared at his twin.

"Amearia!" he snapped angrily.

"But dear brother, a secret for a secret… don't you want to be fair?" I said innocently.

"Amearia… Thor is gone. He almost caused a war with the Frost Giants. Odin banished him to… we don't know where." Loki finally said sadly after a small pause.

"N-NO! ALLFATHER WOULD NEVER DO THAT… I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" I yell before running out the door as fast as I can.

I can hear Sif calling after me but I keep running. I finally come to where I was running to, Thor's chamber. I knocked on the door, but he didn't answer. I opened the door to see it empty.

"No… Loki was just lying. They just decided to get back at me for teleporting them to Midgard in their sleep last week." I said looking at Thor's room in disbelief. I finally started to cry, falling to my feet. Sif entered the room and kneeled next to me.

"Amearia, I know. It is true though. We're trying to convince Loki, but he won't help your brother. You can convince him though." She said.

"I can't, I will just freeze up. I can barely talk to AllFather as it is. My 'Golden Tounge' will not be able to help you, not with something like this. I can try to convince Loki though." I offered.

"Okay… good luck." Sif said sadly.

I walked back to the healing chambers and found Loki alone.

"Before you ask, I cannot change fathers mind." He said angrily.

"Loki, Thor would do the same for you if it was you who was banished. Please, convince father. If not for Thor or Asgard, do it for me. I need you both." I pleaded.

"My answer is NO!" he snapped before walking away.

-One hour later-

I am sitting in my room drawing Mjolnir when there is a knock at my door.

"Come In." I say quietly. A guard walks in bowing.

"Princess, your father has gone into Odinsleep and your brother is now king. He wishes to speak with you in the relic chamber." He said.

"What? I will be there right away." I say hurrying out of the room. Finally I got to the chamber to see Loki.

"Loki," I said before bowing," what happened to AllFather? Also, why are you turned from me?"

He turned around, skin blue and eyes red."He never told you either, sister? Come, hold the cube yourself. We are not as Odin says we are."

I held it and watched as my skin turned blue. Finally I threw it to the ground.

"No, it cannot be! I… I am a daughter of Odin, not Laufey! How? Why? Oh Loki, how could he not tell us." I yell.

"AllFather is no longer king… sister you must fight with me. We can destroy Jotunheim, make Odin understand we are greater than Thor." Loki says spitting the name of his adoptive brother.

"Loki that is madness! Jotunheim is our homeland, we cannot destroy it. We have a truce!" I yell angrily.

"Sister, do you really believe that Jotunheim could be worthy of us… we are above them! FIGHT WITH ME!" my twin challenges.

"I. WILL. NOT. KILL. JOTUNHEIM! Brother, it goes against everything we have been taught. Think of our brother and why he was banished Loki! "I cry disbelief in my eyes.

"You will sister, for if you don't I will attack Thor and just almost kill him, and when he is almost dead I will take him to your chambers so when you come to rest you will see him and watch him take his last breath. His blood will be on your hands if you don't fight with me." He threatened.

"How dare you Loki… Thor is our brother!"

"You think I am lying, sister, but I am not. I will ask one more time. Will you join me or not. Choose wisely."

"I-I will, but do not kill our brother he has done nothing wrong." I say looking defeated.

"As you wish dear princess." He said smiling, walking off, leaving me to crumple to the ground crying.

**A/N: There we go. R/R, and I LOVE YOU LINDSAY!**


	3. Trouble at Home

**I'm BAAAAAAAAACK! Yeah, sorry for the wait…. Writers block strikes again. No reviews . Well, here we go! Just to tell you this story will be **_**very**_** short. But don't worry, I already have the sequel ready.**

-Amearia-

I just laid there and cried. It could have been a second, or an hour, a day, or even a year just crying. Everything was falling apart, my family, my life, even my own bloodline. I missed Thor, he was the one who could cheer me up when everything looked bad. I finally picked myself up and brushed my dress off. I headed to Heimdall, wanting to make sure Thor is okay. Before I could ask Heimdall spoke up.

"Your brother is alright, he has even made some friends. The big question is are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, no, I don't know, everything is falling apart. I'm so scared. I've lost both of my brothers, it seems. I don't know what to do," I confessed,"Loki has changed for the worst. He is jealous, and he is hiding something, but what I don't know. I have to go and see my father. I haven't been to see him yet." I said before mounting my horse and hurrying to the palace. When I walked through the door I felt something in the air change.

"Hello Loki." I said angrily.

"That's AllFather, actually. I am the only one here that can rule since mother is too distraught." He said quickly.

"Ah, well I was just going to visit her. How is she anyways, _AllFather_?" I said using his title mockingly.

"She is good. I noticed you went to go see Heimdall. You do realize going to see Thor is treason." He said.

"Yes, _brother_," I said annoyed," I do realize that it is treason, but I do not believe checking up on him is treason. You of all people should know that." I said practically snarling the last part.

"Sister, you must remember to keep your temper in check. You wouldn't want to get into any trouble would you?" he said, making my temper rise even more.

I smiled a sickeningly sweet smile and innocently said," Yes, that might be true, but Thor will get his power back, that is a promise. You will fall when Thor is safe and I won't need to listen to you. Thor will come back, I know it."

The fake smile vanished on his face as he heard my words. He stepped forwards dangerously and snarled," Listen you mewling quim, I can only stand your insults for so long. Remember our deal, sister, I can easily back out on my end and kill your precious Thor without anyone knowing. Even this conversation is blocked from great Heimdall. So maybe you should think before you speak."

It hit me with a force that no one would understand," It was you. You brought the Jotuns here. How could you, you are the reason all of this happened, why Thor was banished. It was all you. Loki, why would you do this?" I said disbelief filling my heart.

"Our dear brother would have destroyed Asgard. I was protecting us, not hurting us." He said.

"Loki, the attack killed two people, innocent people. How is that for the best of Asgard?" I asked sadly.

"Thor is a vain, hot headed, cruel man. How could that be a good match for our realm?" he asked angrily.

"But how would a jealous man who would kill two people a good match?" I pointed out.

"Go, leave my presence. NOW!" he yelled making me flinch.

"Gladly, _AllFather_." I said hurrying out of the room. I saw the Warriors Three and Sif start to enter after me.

"Good Luck." I sad wiping tears from my eyes as I hurried to my mother. I burst into the room and almost collapsed at how frail they both looked.

"Mother, are you alright? Do you need anything?" I asked worriedly.

"No Amearia, I am okay."

"What caused this? I mean, it was so sudden." I said quickly.

"He banished his son and Loki learned the truth he had been hiding. Did he… did he tell you what happened?" Mother asked quietly.

"Yes, why would he lie to us? I understand that he didn't want us to feel different, but keeping it from us seems to have made things worse. I wish Thor was here, he could make anything better." I said whispering the last part.

"I know Amearia, I miss him too. We just have to believe that he will come back." She said hopefully.

"I am mother, but Loki… he isn't taking any of this very well. He might be planning something, but what I don't know." I confessed.

"Amearia, don't be foolish. Your brother wouldn't try anything." She said shutting me down.

"Yes, I am just being paranoid. I will just go talk to him." I said nervously. As I walked out of the room the air shifted and a snarl ripped the air.

"I thought I told you not to tell anyone what our plan was!" Loki growled.

"Sh- she didn't believe me, so it doesn't matter." I stuttered.

"But what if she did Amearia!" he yelled angrily, grabbing a hold of my wrist

"Loki, let me go, please." I said cringing at his harsh grip.

"Why should I? We made a deal and you broke it. I could and _should_ kill him now!" he snapped angrily.

"NO! Please, don't hurt Thor. Mother didn't believe me anyways. Please, don't hurt him." I pleaded, ripping my wrist from his hand.

"Fine, but for your safety get out of my sight!" he snarled angrily as I hurried out of the room. I ran through the nearest door and almost ran into the Warriors Three.

"Amearia what's wrong? This is the third time we have seen you practically sobbing and running away." Sif asked worriedly.

"I'm fine! It's just some family issues." I said.

"What kind of family issues? Is Loki hurting you?" Sif practically yelled.

"No, it's just… I found out why my brother and I are the only ones with naturally dark hair," I said smiling apologetically at Sif," We were adopted."

"By who?" Volstagg asked.

"By… just watch." I said sadly, forcing the magic away that kept my skin pale and my eyes blue.

"You… you are from Jotunheim! Who are your parents?" Volstagg cried.

I looked away before speaking, not wanting them to know what a freak I was," I only know of my father… Laufey." I said softly letting a few tears fall as I returned to my Asgardian form. "He abandoned us both in a temple, all because of our size."

"You are our enemy's _daughter_! You are actually named Amearia Laufeydotter, and you never told us?" Sif yelled.

"I JUST FOUND OUT! EVEN AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE FOR YOU….. IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT TO BE LIKE THIS!" I yelled angrily.

"Whoa now, I am sorry we are all a little… confused about it all." Sif explained.

"I'm sorry also. It's a little new to me and I don't exactly want people knowing." I said blushing.

"We understand. But, we need some advice. We want to go save Thor, bring him back. Will you help us?" Volstagg asked.

I looked around for my twin before speaking, "I would, but Loki… it would be dangerous to others if I went."

"Amearia what does Loki have against you? What could… he is threatening Thor isn't he?"

"Sif please, I-I can't say, please don't make me. It really wouldn't help anybody." I said as everybody around me stared.

"Amearia please! We can help you if you would just tell us!" she cried.

"NO! J-just leave me ALONE!" I yelled running out of the room.

A few minutes later a boom cut the air and a light shot into the air, they had left to save Thor. My door was thrown open by an angry looking Loki a few seconds later.

"LOKI! Knock first!" I yelled. AllFather or not I still needed my privacy.

"You will treat me with respect you dour simpleton, now where did they go?" he snarled. I stood up angrily, just as angry.

"Do you want to explain a little more, AllFather, now who are you talking about?" I snarled right back.

"Sif and the Warriors Three, now where are they?" he replied

No, he knew that they were gone," I don't know, I have been in my room all day." I lied.

"You were the last one to see them, don't lie." He accused.

"They didn't mention anything when I saw them. Have you seen Heimdall? He would know what happened." I said.

"Heimdall has been… retired. You on the other hand would know." He replied coolly.

"Wh-what? How, what did you do to him?" I asked angrily.

"He committed treason, I had to retire him." He answered.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Still at the Bifrost, he needed to cool off a little." He said with a smile.

"You froze him! Loki how could you?" I yelled angrily.

"Do not speak to me that way! I had to do what was the best for Asgard." He yelled right back.

"No, Loki. You obviously don't know what is the best for Asgard." I said quietly.

He snarled and grabbed my wrist, pulling me along to teleport. I hit the ground with a thud, catching myself before my head hit the ground.

"What was that for?" I yelled angrily.

"You want Thor to stay alive? Then you are to go fight him. Knock him out and bring him back here."

"You want _me _to go fight Thor? He is a warrior, I am a girl with only a little bit of fighting experience. You don't really expect me to… to knock him out. It would be impossible!" I cried worriedly.

"I've seen you train sister, you are an amazing hand- to- hand fighter. You could beat him, he doesn't have his power, but you have your magic. I have seen you conjure knives, seen you place magic in them. You have copied me in every way, learned what I know by watching me. You can defeat him, because if you don't, the Destroyer will. I will not go easy on him if I must use the destroyer. But you cannot tell him why you have come. " He said, threatening Thor and lifting my pride.

"I will." And with that said I found myself in the middle of a small town.

"Amearia, what are you doing here?" Thor said.

"Brother, it is time for your days to end." I say angrily.

"Whatever have I done to make you hate me so?" he asks sadly.

"You have no idea what has happened, Thor." I say sadly as well remembering Loki's words.

"Then we will fight." He says running forwards, ready to fight.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper, conjuring a knife, throwing it right at his arm.

**A/N yeah, I'm going to leave you at a cliffhanger. This will probably have two more chapters before it ends. Mainly because there aren't enough Asgard moments in the movie for me to keep going. So don't hate me! R/R please.**


	4. Falling

**This will be the final chapter for "Torn Between Two Brothers." The sequel will be up soon, I promise. Anyways, on with the show.**

"_Amearia, what are you doing here?" Thor said._

"_Brother, it is time for your days to end." I say angrily._

"_Whatever have I done to make you hate me so?" he asks sadly._

"_You have no idea what has happened, Thor." I say sadly as well remembering Loki's words._

"_Then we will fight." He says running forwards, ready to fight._

"_I'm so sorry." I whisper, conjuring a knife, throwing it right at his arm._

The knife hit him right in the center of his arm. The hiss of pain that escaped his lips was barely audible.

"Amearia, you don't have to do this!" Sif cried from behind me. I conjured a circle of magic around Thor and me so they couldn't stop us.

"How could you," I cried angrily," You left me alone on Asgard when I needed you most."

"I never meant to hurt you, sister. I was foolish, thinking only of myself. I am so sorry for that." He replied, breaking my heart even more.

"No! You can't hurt me any longer!" I yelled throwing three knives at him blindly. I hated him and Loki. They were the reason I was hurting. They were too wrapped up in their own jealousy to realize I was the one in the shadows. Loki thought no one saw him, but he forgot about his younger sister in his own jealousy.

"Amearia, please let me help you, just tell me what happened to make you so angry." Thor yelled.

"NO! Just… JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled throwing a knife at him. It missed its target and hit a cord on a nearby crane putting a billboard up. The crane fell above me ready to crush me. As I was about to be crushed I was shoved out of the way of the board. I stood to my feet and realized what happened. Thor had pushed me out of the way, only to get crushed by the metal billboard.

"Thor, NO!" I screamed, running over to my older brother.

"Amearia… I'm sorry." He whispered.

"No, no don't be. I'm so sorry. I let Loki get into my head. Loki, he was the one that sent me here, he has changed. He wants to kill Jotunheim. Please don't leave me to fight him alone, I can't beat him… please Thor, I can't lose you both." I whispered crying. The magic around me broke and the wall around us fell. A deep rumble came nearby and the ground seemed to shake. With an explosion of light Mjolnir was back in Thor's hand. A bolt of lightning hit my arm burning my skin on contact. A shrill shriek of pain exploded from inside me as my skin burned. I felt a hand against my wrist and I was back in the Bifrost.

"Why did you bring me back?" I yelled at Loki, who had pulled me out.

"He had his power back, and you are injured. I was doing the right thing."

"You want to do the right thing Loki? Then give Thor the throne. He is the rightful heir, and you know that too." I asked.

"No, you told him everything didn't you. Well," he said banging his spear on the ground," I think it is time for Thor to test his power against the Destroyer."

"NO! You won't hurt anybody else." I said throwing a knife at him.

"Why you little-"he started to say as I threw a knife at his head.

"No, no more insults! No more threats Loki, I am not afraid anymore." I snarled

Throwing three at random as I teleported back to Midgard, as I arrived I realized just how much destruction we had caused.

"THOR! WHERE ARE YOU?" I screamed, right before pain exploded in my arm. I looked over to see a needle sticking out of my arm. I see a tall man in a suit before my vision went black.

**Epilogue**

**Thor looks over the remains of the Bifrost, tears in his solemn blue eyes. He is standing next to Heimdall.**

"**So Earth is lost to us..." he asks sadly.**

"**No. There is always hope." He answers sadly.**

"**Can you see her?" he asks sadly**

"**Yes." He answers.**

"**How is she?" he asks sadly.**

"**She searches for you." He answered.**

"**And my sister?" he asks **

"**She is being detained by a group called S.H.I.E.L.D., for now. I do see that a certain Dr. Erik Selvig is trying to get her to live with him and his friends, Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis." He answered. **

"**Does she know about Loki?" he asks sadly.**

"**Yes, in a way she does know that he is gone. They have always had a connection, a link, of sorts." He answers.**

"**One day, sister, I will find you. I am sorry about this. Loki did not tell me you were there until it was too late." He whispers.**

"**And so you will." Heimdall says.**

A/N Yep it is over. There will be a sequel called "The Choice", and a series of 365 drabbles called "One Year 365 Memories." "The Choice will be about the Avengers with Amearia tied in. So R/R.


End file.
